moshfandomcom-20200216-history
Bastien Fawkes
Bastien Edward Fawkes (1 December, 1596 - 1 January, 1611) is a character created and roleplayed by Amber Lea on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. His character representative is Ciel Phantomhive from the anime BlackButler. Biography Bastien was born into a dark world that never seemed to accept him. He was sick, frail, and he found religion boring, even at a young age. The Church meant everything to his parents, and Bastien tried hard to love it and earn the approval of his father. But he was far too delicate to live as a normal son would. His father refused to accept that he was too weak for active engagements, and he once took Bastien out to ride horses. Everything was going well until his father urged them to ride faster. Bastien was scared and begged his father to keep their pace, but his father struck the horse's hind quarters with a crop, despite his son's pleas. The horse shot off, and so did Bastien; he fell off the horse and tumbled down a step incline, receiving permanent damage to his right eye. His father never took him anywhere ever again. He was given everything a well to do family in England during that time desired, except his father's love and acceptance. He had fine clothes, violin lessons, and a shoe in to the most prestigious schools of London. He was given anything a child could ask for, but all he wanted was the sickness to end. One day, Bastien attempted to take an evening stroll with his mother. He hobbled down the street, clutching a cane and panting. He fell into a coughing fit and almost collapsed, but before he could hit the cobblestone street, he was swooped up by two strong arms. The mysterious man carried Bastien to a carriage, with his mother fretting along behind them. By nightfall, blood spotted Bastien's lips and death was at his bedroom door. He awoke days later and was taken to his family's house in London. There he saw his mother sobbing over his death, and his father culed over her lap, broken. Seeing his father so upset over the loss of the son he viewed as a disappointment touched Bastien; it was the first and last time he felt truly loved. With a nod to his vampiric father, they went away into the night, and Bastien took his mother's maiden name and became Bastien Fawkes. Bastien and his father lived a relatively normal life in London, until They took his father from him. Bastien was left alone in a city that no longer believed in chivalry, or the meaning of a gentleman giving his word. Times had changed the great city he held dear, and he felt it was time for him to leave. Over the years he went back to his London in hopes of finding his father, but he found no one; changing one so young as Bastien was against Their laws. America was rough and raw in comparison to his fine England, but Bastien finds living there preferable to watching his beautiful England fall into decay. He discovered The Academy, a safe house for supernatural kind, and enrolled there. Appearance Bastien was born with hair like the ink that signed his death certificate and deep blue eyes. Even while he was alive, his skin held the shade of death, and he never reached a substantial height. As his family held high status, Bastien grew amongst silk, lace, and velvet; even now, he wears the clothes of his past, as he finds the roughness of jeans unpleasant. After he was turned, a spark entered his eyes that had not been there when he was alive. Most will find him carrying a cane with a skull for a handle. His steps appear to be perfectly graceful, but one may notice the ghost of a limp when he is upset. Personality Bastien is a skilled violinist who excels at fooling mortals, due to his childish appearance. He has a taste for antiques and anything grand and unique that may remind him of his past. He resents both children and adults for possessing the ability to age, where he is trapped as an eternal child. Trivia *His Anathema is crosses. *He ignored his Gift for the majority of his life, as he did not understand it. *His first crush, his first love grew up; grew old and died. He begged her to take his gift, the kiss. She wouldn't abandon her faith, and didn't want to live for eternity as a 'damned soul.' He's never loved a girl since. *His uncle was Guy Fawkes. *He shares the same character representative and roleplayer as Jadyn Amethyst. Category:Player Characters Category:Gifted Ones Category:Vampires Category:Academy Students Category:Amber L's Characters